Tekken 7
by ShinjiBonmori dayo
Summary: Namaku Asuka Kazama. Sekarang aku bersekolah didekat Twilight Station. Banyak hal baru yang penuh dengan mystery dan tragedy disini. RnR ya!


**Hello min'na! saya dengan fic baru nih.. C: -siapa lo?-**

**Hehee.. saya bukan author baru nih.. melainkan author yang senang berkelana ke cerita-cerita yang lain.. Cx**

**Oh ya.. saya author di Kingdom Hearts, yang nulis cerita My Friends Are my Power! And I'm theirs! Loh.. XDD**

**Kalau enggak tau, yah.. anggap saja saya author baru yang perlu di bimbing.. hahaa.. RnR ya!**

**Here you go~**

**Tekken 7: the fighter and keyblader**

**Tekken dan Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya! Kalau punya saya, yah.. saya habis salah makan apa.. kok bisa dua-duanya jadi milik saya.. Cx –slap-**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: tragedy, Hurt/Confront.**

**Main chara: Asuka Kazama and Vanitas.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**RnR ya.. ^^/**

Halo, namaku Asuka kazama! Sekarang, aku bersekolah di Twilight Station! Aku murid pindahan, dan hari senin besok adalah hari pertamaku untuk sekolah. Aku terkenal agak tomboy di sekolahanku. Kadang aku disebut 'WaRia'. Agak kesal dengan julukan itu. Tapi inilah aku sekarang. Aku tinggal bersama kakakku yang bernama Jin Kazama. Ayah dan ibu kami sudah wafat karena pertempuran. Yak, setidaknya aku masih punya kakak yang mau melindungiku. Hm, hari ini aku sedang latihan Taekwondo bersama tetanggaku. Kebetulan dia ikut Taekwondo juga. Dia bernama Sora, dan Roxas. Mereka kembar dan satu sekolah denganku. Mereka bercerita tentang sekolah mereka dan juga merupakan sekolahku juga. "Sepertinya menyenangkan.." gumamku. Kulihat, Roxas, adik dari Sora karena dia lahir beberapa menit setelah Sora, tersenyum saat aku berkata seperti itu. Rasanya, aku tak akan sabar untuk menunggu hari esok. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Sesampainya dirumah, aku melihat kak Jin sedang duduk sambil menonton TV. "Aku pulang.." ucapku. Kak Jin menoleh kearahku. "Selamat datang.. oh ya.. masih ada makanan untukmu di meja makan.." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih.. kak.." ucapku. Kak Jin tak membalasku. Dia sibuk menonton acara kesukaannya, yaitu TV Champion yang setiap hari ditayangkan pada jam tujuh malam. Aku menghela nafasku sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Kulihat dimeja makan ada sepiring nasi goreng, telur, dan beberapa parutan keju. Nasi goreng keju! Pikirku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung menyantap nasi goreng tersebut. Enak. Nasi goreng keju adalah kesukaanku. Kak Jin tau itu. Setelah makan, aku mandi malam. Aku sudah terbiasa mandi malam-malam karena latihan Taekwondo atau pulang sekolah. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Aku memutuskan untuk bermain PSP dan bermain game Crisis Core sampai larut malam.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. "Huh? Masih jam 5 pagi.. padahal.. sekolah dimulai jam delaapan pagi.." gumamku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu merapikannya. Setelah itu, aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan hari ini. "Hum.. wortelnya dipotong dulu.." gumamku sambil memotong wortel berbentuk dadu. "Dimasukkan.. lalu.. jangan lupa.. lobaknya.." tambahku Seraya memasukan lobak yang sudah dipotong kedalam panci. Hari ini aku membuat miso dan sushi untuk bekal aku dan kak Jin. Beberapa menit setelah aku selesai menyiapkan bekal, tiba-tiba kak Jin datang menemuiku. "Oh.. _Ossu.. Asuka.._" sapanya. "_Oss.. Jin-niichan!_" balasku. Dia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Kak Jin sudah kelas satu SMA. Sementara aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kak Jin pernah cerita kenapa alasannya dia pindah ke Twilight Town. dia akan di kejar-kejar lagi oleh kak Alisa dan kak Xiaoyu. Aku pergi kesekolah bersama kak Jin. Aku berada di kelas 8-B. yah, lumayan. Aku sekelas dengan Sora dan Roxas. "Oh! Asuka masuk kelas sini juga!" pekik Sora saat aku menaruh tas di dekat pintu masuk dan keluar. Aku mengangguk. "Weits! Jangan disitu! Itu tempatnya Xehanort dengan Mishima.." ucap Sora. Aku meletakkan tasku di bangku deretan kedua. "Itu tempat duduknya Vanitas dan Ventus!" ucap Sora lagi. "Loh? Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanyaku lalu meletakkan tasku di deretan bangku nomor tiga. "Yup! Kau bisa duduk disitu!" ucap Sora sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa susunan bangku kelas ini seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Uh.. ini sudah diatur oleh gurunya.." jawab Sora. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. "Err.. boleh kutau, ketua kelasnya siapa ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh.. ketua kelasnya bernama Nina Williams.. dan wakilnya bernama Zexion.." jawab Sora. Aku melihat kesekeliling. "Oh ya.. itu siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Sora.

"Oh.. dia Vanitas.. dia duduk di depanmu, Asuka.." jawab Sora. "Rambutnya mirip denganmu.. tapi, bedanya dia bewarna hitam.." gumamku. "Dia itu Copy-cat ku.. a.k.a, duplikatku.." sahut Sora sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Dan itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang baru masuk kedalam kelas. Dandanan rambutnya mirip seperti Roxas. Tapi bedanya, yang ini periang.

"Dia yang bernama Ventus.." jawab Sora. "Dia adik atau kakak kembarnya Vanitas.." tambahnya. "Eh? Adik atau kakak kembar? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku karena aku belum jelas dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Yah.. kami tidak tau yang mana lahir duluan.. jadi, kami memanggilnya dengan adik atau kakak kembar dari salah satu dari mereka.." jelas Sora. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menatap kearah seorang perempuan berambut hitam Onyx sedang menaruh tasnya dekat gadis berambut merah dan blond. "Mereka bertiga itu siapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menunjuk kearah ketiga perempuan yang kujelaskan tadi. Sora menoleh kearah yang kutunjuk.

"Mereka trio gossip..".jawab Sora dengan tatapan aneh. "Trio Gossip?" ulangku.

"Ya.. mereka adalah Xion, Kairi, dan Namine.. mereka bertiga adalah ratu gossip di kelas ini.. jadi, jangan pernah membongkar rahasia kalian kepada mereka bertiga.." jelas Sora. Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, Roxas datang menghampiri kami. "Oh.. _Ohayo, Kazama.._" sapanya dengan tampang lugu. Dia mais. Aku tersenyum. "_Oss.. Roxas.._" balasku. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut blond datang menghampiri kami sambil memegang sebuah bola bewarna biru cerah. "Hei! Kalian mau bermain _Blitzball_?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. ayo.." jawab Sora dengan semangat. "Eh, kau.. anak baru.. mau ikut main?" tanya pemuda berambut blond itu. Aku mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Asuka.. Kazama.." jawabku. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "_Nice to meet y', Asuka Kazama.. my name is Tidus.._" ucapnya. "_Wanna play Blitzball game?_" tanyanya lagi. Aku menganguk.

"_Sure.._" jawabku. Kami langsung ke arena permainan. Namun sayang, saat menginjakan kaki di lapangan, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Cih.. bel masuk di percepat setengah jam ya.." gumam Wakka jengkel lalu berjalan berbalik arah menuju kelas 8-B.

Normal POV

-Saat istirahat-

Terlihat Asuka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah barunya bersama seseorang yang memiliki rambut blond, dan bermata Kristal Aqua. "Ini.. ruang apa, Ventus?" tanya Asuka sambil menunjuk ruangan yang sungguh besar.

"Ini ruang biologi.. biasanya disini, kami melakukan penilitian tentang perkembangan tanaman.." jawab Ventus sambil menjelaskan. Asuka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu dia melihat kesebuah gedung yang sederhana dan cukup aneh dimatanya. "Kalau itu apa?" tanyanya lagi seraya menunjuk gedung itu. Ventus menoleh ke bangunan yang di tunjuk oleh Asuka.

"Oh itu.. gedung itu digunakan untuk calon keyblader.." jelas Ventus. "Keyblader?" ulang Asuka. Menurutnya, nama itu terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Hum.. keyblader itu adalah. " "Ven!" potong seseorang. Ventus dan Asuka menoleh kearah orang itu. Dia memiliki rambut bewarna hitam pekat, dan berbola mata kuning cerah. "Ada apa, Vani?" sahut Ventus. "Huh.. dicari ternyata disini.. siapa dia?" tanya orang itu.

"Dia Asuka Kazama.. murid baru di sekolah ini.. nah, Asuka, ini Vanitas.." ucap Ventus sambil memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing. "Hm.. panggil saja Van kalau kau mau.." ucap Vanitas. Asuka mengangguk. "Oh ya.. kudengar, kau ikut Taekwondo ya?" tebak Vanitas. Asuka mengangguk. "Darimana kau tau?" tanyanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu latihan Taekwondo di Twilight Center.." jawab Vanitas. Ventus menatap Vanitas. "Loh.. bukannya dia satu Taekwondo denganmu ya?" tanyanya. Asuka menggeleng. "Aku satu Taekwondo dengan Sora dan Roxas.." ucapnya. Ventus menatap Asuka. "Ya.. Sora dan Roxas satu Taekwondo dengan Vani juga.." jelasnya. "Aku guru Taekwondo itu.." ucap Vanitas. "Nama asliku, Vanitas Reinhart.. _Nice to see y'Asuka.._" tambahnya. "Guru ya.." ulang Asuka sambil berpikir. "Dhan berapa?" tanyanya.

"Dhan tujuh.." jawab Vanitas. "Oh.. kalau begitu, kapan-kapan ajarkan aku Taeguk Empat ya!" pinta Asuka. "Tentu saja.. tapi jangan disini.." ucap Vanitas sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Okelah.. tapi kapan?" tanya Asuka lagi. Dia tampak lebih semangat. Vanitas berpikir sebentar. "Hum.. hari Rabu.. kutunggu di dekat Mansion tua, yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan ya!" ucapnya. "Ouh.. oke lah.." ucap Asuka. Kelihatannya dia tidak senang. Ventus yang dari tadi diam saja, sekarang dia angkat bicara. "Tunggu.. Mansion itu akan di musnahkan sebelum hari Rabu.." ucapnya. Vanitas terkejut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tau.. aku mendengar hal itu dari orang-orang yang berada di Twilight Cener.." jawab Ventus. "Huh.. beraninya mereka menghancurkan Mansion itu.." geram Vanitas. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Memang, kenapa Mansion itu mau di hancurkan, Ven?" tanya Asuka.

"Maaf.. aku tidak tau, Asuka.. tapi kata mereka, Mansion itu hanya menjadi perusak pemandangan di tengah hutan.." jawab Ventus. Asuka terkejut. "Me-merusak pemandangan?!" pekiknya. "Itu.. di karenakan, tiang-tiang disekitar atau pintu masuk Mansion itu sudah rapuh, rusak, dan jelek.." ucap Ventus sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak. Hanyut dalam seribu pertanyaan di benak mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Vanitas berbicara, "tak akan kumaafkan! Kalau mansion itu dihancurkan, maka dimanakan tempat setrategis untuk melaksanakan Goshuku?" geramnya. "Ah.. ya.. ada benarnya juga sih.. kalau tempat Goshuku jauh, kemungkinan biaya tempuhnya juga mahal.." timpal Asuka. Tiba-tiba Nina datang. "Hei kalian!" sapanya. Mereka bertiga menatap kearah Nina. "Ada apa, Nina?" tanya Vanitas. Dia masih memasang raut wajah kesal bercampur amarah yang hampir meluap-luap.

"Kalian sudah dengar ini belum, kalau sekolah kita akan dihancurkan.." jawab Nina sambil bertolak pinggang. "APA?!" pekik mereka bertiga Asuka, Ventus, dan Vanitas bersamaan. Masalah ini malah membuat mereka bertiga ingin marah kepada seseorang yang sudah merencanakan ini. "Siapa.. dibalik ini semua?!" jerit Vanitas. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dia merasa seseorang ada yang sengaja merebus kepalanya lalu membakarnya. "Jika aku tau siapa yang dibalik ini semua.." Nina angkat bicara lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR ORANG ITU HINGGA MUSNAH!" serunya. Tiba-tiba Sora datang bersama Roxas. "Hei.. kalian kenapa?" tanya Sora.

"Seseorang ada yang ingin menghancurkan sekolah dan _Old Mansion_.." jawab Asuka. Roxas terkejut. "Meng-menghancurkan sekolah?" ulangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Itu.. buruk.." tambahnya lalu memeras pergelangan tangan Sora. "Aku tau siapa pelakunya!" celetuk Sora dengan wajah yang serius. Mereka berlima Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Nina dan Asuka menatap Sora lekat-lekat. "Siapa dia? Biar kuhajar!" ucap Asuka geram. "Dia adalah..."

**To Be Continue**

**Halo semuaaa~ prologue-nya masih terlalu sedikit yaa? Maaf deh.. TT^TT**

**Saya mengerjakan ini dengan sedikit bantuan atau donor ide(?) dari kakak-kakak taekwondo saya yang manis-manis tentang Tekken.**

**Sebenarnya, saya sudah tau tentang Tekken.. tapi, masih saja rada bleng di otak..**

**Review pleasee~?**


End file.
